You Belong With Me
by honeylove90
Summary: All Human. Rachel likes her Best friend Garfield but he's dating Terra the problem is.. she can't find the words to describe how she feels until Terra was catch red-handed kissing Garth Aqualad . Now she found the right words to say to him. BBxRea,RxS,CxK


Second story, First story about Beast Boy & Raven fiction. To anyone who loves BB AND REA, This is for YOU! Hope to impress and no other words but enjoy reading this :).

Note: Also Beastly is a really great, amazing story.. it's the modern day of Beauty and The Beast also coming out in theater July 30! Can't wait. I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT'S LYRICS. ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HER. Also I don't dislike Terra at all just thought of using her from Season 4 or 3 (forgot a little) when she turned against the Titans.. you know just because.

* * *

Rachel reads from her book _"Beastly by Alex Flinn" _understanding to find love within a person by personality, not by their appearance. She looks up from the pages to her group of best friends.

Seeing Kori being on Richard's lap laughing and smiling at each other

"Any plans for the summer?"

"Just trying taking travel across the country because modeling.. you know how it is go on a catwalk to Spain to Japan in one day. It'll be crazy but fun. Including missing you too. What are your plans?"

"Nothing but fixing my bikes, traveling with Bruce to promote more of his company to the world as he has enough as it is, Who knows maybe you'll see me at one of your shows" Richard said with a bright smile on his face.

"Aw... Rich, you would?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You know I love you"

Richard kisses Kori then blushes kisses him then laughs.

Turns her Violet eyes to the next couple Victor and Karen talking about sports

"Going left then right, tackle against the other player on a different team, three seconds to spare touch down baby! We won and now heading off to playoffs" Victor said throwing his arms in the air with a shout "You know!" then claims down then puts an around his girlfriend

"Baby you got football in the back of your pocket including track, westling and also baseball" Karen siad kisses Victor's cheek looks into his brown eyes "I'm so proud of you Vic."

"And I'm proud of you getting into fashion, your going to the top with the killer designs your made. People will come knocking on your door to ask for your one of a kind dress or outfit" Victor smile as Karen twirled her hair, blushes and mouths out "Thank you" with a smile

Then she turns her eyes on her second best friend Garfield smiling slight as he always laughing and goofing off

"Hey Rach, want to play mini golf with me on Friday?"

"Friday, mini golf? sounds like fun. count me in" She said being off guard then nodded her head twice

"Cool. I wish Terra was like you. Mini golf is all about fun, not hitting a stupid ball"

"Couldn't agree with you on that part"

Garfield and Rachel smiled.

"Hey Gar, Gar!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and breathed out including Rachel knowing it's Terra Monah will be known as The trashy girl in school everyone knows but Garfield.

"Thought I told you not to call me that" He said being embarrassed as his whole face turns red and hides his face to his hands

Terra walks over and takes a seat beside Garfield and starts kissing him. Rachel looked away as everyone in the group did the same thing.

"I was looking all over for you and thought you would be here with your friends" Terra said looking over to the gang with a fake smile "Hey guys"

"Terra" Everyone said.

"Well, this was fun. Gar let's go" Terra grabbed Garfield's hand grabbing him to his feet leaving with her.

"I can't stand her! She's so fake, can someone please put her in line!" Kori yelled a little

"Thank you for speaking the truth girl. Being two-face isn't a good look for her" Karen said shakes her head and breathes out

"Yet our green bean doesn't know his "Girlfriend" is a cheater,slut and a dirty little liar" Victor said with a sight

"What?" Rachel said with her jaw dropped

Richard nodded his head agree with his best friend

"It's true. Believe it or not she's been sleeping around with most of every guy in school but the Chess and Debate team"

"Why did either of you say anything?" She asked

"He's not going to believe a word we say unless he See's it himself. No matter how much it's going to hurt him" Karen spoke serious tone

"Really hope Karma bites her back will soon, she over due on them" Kori said crossing her arms in front of her and breathes out

* * *

Green golf ball moves fast on the fake green grass, hits the sides then made it's way to the hole

"Ha! Hole in one! Sweet.. I'm the king. Go gar, Go gar. It's not your birthday, just a lucky day!" Garfield said cheering as he did the "monkey dance" from Johnny Bravo

"Your lucky this isn't the real game or you'll be crushed" Rachel said as she hits her purple ball hitting to the mid air then hearing it hit something

"Ouch! watch where your hitting that thing" A voice said by Garth Marson known as Aqualad on the swim team

"Sorry about that dude- Terra!" Garfield yelled out

Moves her head up to seeing Terra leaching onto Garth's neck then hearing name being called out

"When were you going to tell me about this" He said walking over to her

"Garth is ten times better then you" Terra said with her hands on her hips

"Why? You could have told me then being a Cheater!" Garfield said being mad with a slightly tear forming in her eyes "HOW COULD YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I DID FOR YOU TO LIKE ME OR ANYTHING!"

Rachel stands in the background being shocked and never seeing this side of Garfield

"Don't hate man. The ladies can't keep their hands off of me" Garth said with a laugh

"Whatever I'm out of here" he said turning over to her "Rachel, I'm sorry you had to see this side and sorry about this. Just can't be here right now" Garfield said running over to the parking lot and kept on running

* * *

"And that's what happened" Rachel said on her cellphone talking to Kori her best friend

"Wow! Can't believe she'll sunk that low... what a witch. Poor Gar, hopefully he'll be alright" Kori said breathing out messed with her fire red hair

"I tried to talk to him and pretends it never happened"

"This is really to deep and maybe he needs time to heal... after seeing a partner you though were suppose to be faithful in her case she never was, it's going to be really hard to get over something like that"

"Can I tell you something Kor? but promise not to say a word to anyone" Rachel asked as she looked over to a photo of her and Garfield smiling

"Yeah. What is it?" Kori ask

"I'm in love with Garfield"

"Aw... You and Garfield would really make such a cute couple. We all know you like him"

"How?"

"All the times we hanged out in the park when it comes to teams.. you two pick each other and sometimes blush. We all knew you two liked each other"

"Talk about the cat's out of the bag. How can I express my feelings for him?"

"Well... there's always the writing a letter, song, poems, art. Any of those could help"

"How did you tell your feelings to Richard? if that's okay to ask"

"Of course it's fine. how? I wrote him a song that describe how the both of us felt about each other. Love Story. Perfect way to describe it" Kori smiled

"I have a journal of lyrics that seems pretty alright-"

"Rach, you have a great singing voice. That's it. Sing to him how you feel, it'll be perfect"

"When? I can't just sing out of the blue"

"Good point. How about the up-coming homecoming game next Friday?"

"Sounds perfect. Wish me luck on finding the right words"

"Luck, Rea"

"Bye Kor"

* * *

Homecoming Dance on a Friday night. Every guy at Jump City High's Gym came dressing in either dress shirts with black dress pants and some came in all full penguin black tuxedo's. Girls different story either long dress, short dress, crazy dresses you name they all came. (Rachel, Terra, Karen & Kori's to see their dresses theirs a link on my profile to see what they look like :).

"Have you seen Gar?" Rachel asked being nervous

"I'm sure he's here. Ready to sing your heart out?" Karen asked with a smile

"A little"

"Don't worry he'll be here. Just text him" Kori said putting her Blackberry into her small purse

"You guys are the best" Rachel hugged her best friends as they hugged back

"You got this. After the slow song. Go for it"

"Thanks Karen"

Kori turns over her shoulder looks to see Terra being a puppy dog following Garfield

"Speaking of the devil, what a... can't even find a word to say it"

"Gar boo, I'm so sorry. Let's date again.. you know I'll make you happy" Terra said with a smirk

"Why should I? you seem to be really cozy with Garth. What happened weren't good enough for his standards?" Garfield said not holding anything back

"Wasn't man enough to handle me like you do. Please Baby?"

"No and that's all!"

Rachel saw a little bit of the action and decide now to sing before the slow song. Grabs the microphone, having everyone eyes focus on her

"There's something I have to say.. sing about. This goes out to my best guy friend who's been there for me and this for you Gar" She said as breathes out and tells the DJ to start a beat. Starts singing

You're on the phone with your girlfriend

shes upset.

Shes going off about something that you said

'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do...

I'm in the room

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

and she'll never know your story like i do

But she wears short skirts

I wear T-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up

And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

been here all along so why can't you see, you

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine

I know you better then that

Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

Shes cheer captain and

I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

all this time how could you not know

Baby....

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh

I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

And i know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time

How could you not know

Baby you belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

you belong with me

You belong with me...

Stops signing as everyone clapped their hands and cheering her singing. Some people jaw's dropped as Garfield pushed Terra out of the way making his way to Rachel's.

"We love you Rach!" Karen and Kori cheered

"Love you girl!" Victor and Richard cheered in a brotherly way.

She makes her way down the steps as he held out his hand

"You have a amazing voice. Didn't know you can sing and didn't know that's how you felt about me.. to tell you the truth I love you Rachel Roth"

"And I love you Garfield Logan" Rachel said hugs him as Garfield kisses her with passion. As the gang cheered for their two friends now dating each other

"About time you two got together" Victor said joke as they laughed

"That was beyond amazing. Good choice of words" Kori said

"Song from the heart is the best gift in the world" Karen said with a smile

"Now we all can enjoy this night and the rest of our High school lives" Richard said laughing a bit

"Let's get back, having a good time" Garfield said as everyone was claimed and started dancing with their partners then looks over at his new girlfriend "Can I have this dance my lady?"

She laughed a little and nodded her head "Why of course you can sir" she said as the two danced the night away

* * *

What do you think, Good? Bad? Great? Boring? Please Review and NO FLAMES!

Please & Thank you

honeylove90


End file.
